Rose Tyler
Rose Tyler, knighted Dame Rose of the Powell Estate ("Tooth and Claw") is a companion of The Ninth Doctor and The Tenth Doctor, who would later on become Immortal thanks to her Bad Wolf Essence ("Bad Wolf", "The Parting of the Ways", "Darkairiai") and later on become the Doctor's wife ("Collison Course"). When the Doctor first met her, Rose was a nineteen-year-old living on a London council estate who had left school with little educational achievement. Emotionally shaped by living with a single mother and stories about a father whom she never knew, Rose seemed destined for a life as a retail worker. Instead, the Doctor blew up her workplace and they began travelling together soon afterwards. Without trying, she helped the Doctor work through some of the pain he had as the sole survivor of the Last Great Time War. Indeed, when she met the Doctor, she was the girlfriend of Mickey Smith, but that relationship immediately began to decay after she started travelling in the TARDIS. As Mickey himself noted, she transferred her romantic attention to the Doctor. A major facet of her travels in the TARDIS was the fact that she had caused a temporal paradox by which she was the reason she became the so-called "Bad Wolf". Leaving herself a trail of cluesthroughout history, she was able to recognise, when all her hope had evaporated, that she needed to find her way back to the Doctor — even though he had abandoned her and the TARDIS together. Unable to actually fly the time machine, she was forced to simply stare into its heart, which enfolded her in Time Vortexenergy and turned her into a new and seemingly omnipotent being that could rescue the Doctor. But it also nearly killed her. Only the Ninth Doctor could absorb the Time Vortex energy and transfer it back to the TARDIS — a traumatic act that naturally triggered regeneration. She thus became one of only two companions — along with Peri Brown — to be the proximate cause of the Doctor's regeneration. Biography Early life Rose was born in London (TV: The Doctor Dances) to Jackie (TV: Rose) and Pete Tyler (TV: Father's Day) around 1986. (TV: The Unquiet Dead, Dalek, Army of Ghosts) Her father died when hit by a car while she was still a baby. A future Rose who had travelled back to that same day with the Doctor was present for these events, and interacted with her infant self. (TV: Father's Day) She attended Jericho Street Junior School, and won a bronze medal as part of the gymnastic team. (TV: Rose) Sometime in Rose's childhood, a cat wandered into Rose and Jackie's apartment. Despite many attempts to get rid of it, the cat stayed and they gave in, with the cat living for 5 more years. This cat turned out to be Mitzi, the first cat in Hyperspace, who Rose and the Tenth Doctor encountered in the future on the planet Phostris. Recognising her pet, Rose and the Doctor went back to the Powell Estate and dropped Mitzi off, who would go on to live with Rose and Jackie, being renamed Puffin. (PROSE: The Cat Came Back) Several times during her childhood, she was, unbeknownst to her, visited and watched over by her future friend, Captain Jack Harkness, who was stranded on Earth after having been left on Satellite Five. Jack did not say hello, in order to avoid damaging their timeline. (TV: Utopia) When Rose was twelve she begged her mother for a red bicycle for Christmas, but Jackie couldn't afford it. The Doctor later heard this story from Rose and went back in time to buy her the bicycle for Christmas. (PROSE: The Red Bicycle) When Rose was fourteen she had a crush on Jay Selby, the brother of her clubbing friend Keisha. Rose spent many nights awake dreaming of Jay. She'd never really been able to talk to him properly until five years later when she helped him to escape the Waterhives. (PROSE: The Feast of the Drowned) She left school aged sixteen to pursue a romantic relationship with local Jimmy Stone, which ended badly and apparently led to her lack of A levels. (PROSE: The Stone Rose) Jackie prided herself on helping Rose get over the relationship. (AUDIO: Flight Into Hull!) When Rose was in her late teens, she and her mother, Jackie, were living in the Powell Estate. (TV: Aliens of London) Rose worked as a shop assistant at Henrik's Department Store. (TV: Rose) She entered into a relationship with Mickey Smith some time before 2005. (TV: Rose, The End of Time) At one point, she was asked by Mickey's friend Vic to pose for his photography. However, as he wanted her to pose in just her knickers, Rose declined. (PROSE: The Stone Rose) Meeting the Doctor According to one account, Rose first met the Ninth Doctor when he and Jack Harkness were fighting Autons. She helped them take out the Autons by throwing cabbage at them, and then had tea in the TARDIS. (PROSE: Dr. Ninth) In March 2005, Rose was asked to give lottery winnings to the chief electrician at Henrik's, Wilson. Unable to find him, Rose was about to be killed by living plastic creatures called Autons, when the Ninth Doctor pulled Rose away and ran with her. Escaping inside a lift, he pulled an Auton's arm off. The Doctor warned Rose he was going to use explosives against the relay transmitting to the Autons and told her to run. The Doctor destroyed the store shortly after Rose left, leaving her jobless. Meeting the Doctor again after Rose was still carrying the arm, he deactivated the arm left, telling Rose to forget him. While she was searching for information on the Doctor, Rose returned to Mickey's car, where, although she didn't know it, Mickey had been replaced with an Auton duplicate, and they went out to dinner. At the restaurant, the Doctor found the Auton Mickey and pulled his head off. Escaping from the Auton Mickey's attacking body, the Doctor and Rose entered the TARDIS, where the Doctor used the head to trace the signal of the Nestene Consciousness. (TV: Rose) However, they were pursued by Autons disguised as living statues before making their way into the Consciousness’s base (PROSE: Rose) where they found the real Mickey alive. When the Consciousness refused to leave Earth, the Autons took the Doctor prisoner and confiscated the anti-plastic he was holding. Unable to escape the Nestene Consciousness' base without access to the TARDIS, Rose kicked the Autons, and the anti-plastic, into the vat containing the Nestene Consciousness. This saved the Doctor's life, and destroyed the Consciousness. Escaping with Rose and the real Mickey to safety in the TARDIS, the Doctor asked Rose to travel with him. She refused, so he left before returning and stated that the TARDIS also travelled in time, causing her to kiss and thank Mickey goodbye before running into the TARDIS. (TV: Rose) For her first trip time-travelling, the Doctor took Rose to Platform One in the year 5,000,000,000, to observe the Earth when it was consumed by the sun. The Doctor introduced Rose to several aliens that observed the event for "fun", which intimidated her. The Doctor upgraded Rose's mobile phone so that she could speak to her mother, Jackie, five billion years in the past. After the entire platform shook, the Doctor investigated the maintenance pipes with Jabe of the Forest of Cheem. While the Doctor was off investigating, Rose insulted the "last human", Lady Cassandra, for undergoing so much plastic surgery that she had no humanity left. Cassandra sent the Adherents of the Repeated Meme to knock out Rose and drag her into a room where a sun filter was descending, and the unblocked sunlight would kill her. The Doctor reversed the filter, but the door was stuck from the heat. Cassandra deactivated the platform's safety and teleported away to collect money from the guests' rivals' shares. The glass in Rose's room began to crack and let in sunlight, but the Doctor reactivated the forcefield. After the sun consumed the Earth, Rose made it out of her room. She saw the Doctor reverse the relay in Cassandra's teleport that brought Cassandra back. Without her surgeons to moisturise her, Cassandra's skin graft dried out and exploded, (TV: The End of the World) though her brainmeat survived. (TV: New Earth) The Doctor left with Rose and travelled back to 21st century Earth. He told her of the Last Great Time War, and how he was the last of the Time Lords. (TV: The End of the World) In 1869 Cardiff, the Doctor and Rose found a deceased woman possessed by a Gelth, a creature turned to gas by the Time War. Rose chased after Mr Sneed and Gwyneth, who had taken the woman's corpse into their hearse. Rose was chloroformed and taken to Sneed and Company, where other "zombies" had also been animated by the Gelth. The Doctor chased after Rose along with Charles Dickens. In the morgue, the Doctor had Gwyneth try and pull the Gelth through the Rift using her psychic connection to it from a young age. The Gelth, numbering in the billions rather than just a few, wished to wipe out humanity and take over their bodies. The Doctor, Rose and Dickens escaped from the Gelth by filling the room with gas, sucking out the Gelth from the cadavers. Gwyneth, who had already died from contacting the Gelth, lit a match, trapping them and saving the world. (TV: The Unquiet Dead) Per her request, Rose was taken home. However, instead of arriving twelve hours later as the Doctor promised, Rose found she had been away for an entire year and that Mickey had been blamed by Jackie for her disappearance. While Rose calmed her mother, an alien spacecraft crashed through Big Ben and into the River Thames. After UNIT were alerted to the Doctor's presence by Rose's mother, Jackie, UNIT escorted the Doctor and Rose to 10 Downing Street to help deal with the state of emergency. When the Doctor came to discuss the crisis, Rose was left with the MP Harriet Jones to look after her. Harriet showed Rose the Slitheen were using skin suits to disguise themselves and had murdered officials to infiltrate Downing Street. Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen entered the room and strangled Indra Ganesh. (TV: Aliens of London) After Indra was killed, the Doctor, using an electrified ID badge to remotely electrocute the rest of the Slitheen family, saved Harriet and Rose from the same fate. He later found them and distracted the Slitheen before Harriet guided them to the Cabinet Room. Inside, the Doctor shut them behind a steel barrier. The Doctor learned the spaceship belonged to the Slitheen, who planned to reduce Earth to radioactive waste to sell as cheap fuel on the intergalactic market, using nuclear launch codes held by the United Nations. The Doctor contacted Mickey telling him to launch the Harpoon missile, UGM-84A, at Downing Street from the HMS Taurean. Rose found a small, sturdy cupboard inside the Cabinet Room, and while the Slitheen were destroyed by the missile, the Doctor, Harriet, and Rose rode out the explosion in the room. Much to her shock, Rose learned Harriet would become Prime Minister for three successful terms for Britain's Golden Age. Packing some belongings to continue travelling with the Doctor, Rose promised her mother that the next time she'd see them, it would be ten seconds later (unknown to Rose, however, she would not return when she said she would). (TV: World War Three) The Doctor and Rose travelled to London in 1966 to the site of Rose's estate before it was built. They had discovered someone had been changing history, and a housing development called Brandon Mews had been built on the estate's future, even though there should have been nothing there except fields. The Doctor went to a pub to check the Daily Mirror for any other alterations to history, and discovered the football score in the World Cup had England scoring an extra goal against West Germany. While the Doctor had learnt from Charlotte Cobb that her husband Peter Cobb had mysteriously died after being followed by Lend-a-Hand girls, Rose had gone to Lend-a-Hand House and found that humans were also being converted into Lend-a-Hand girls. While the Doctor discovered Igrix' plans to destroy the Moon and prevent humanity from venturing out into space, killing any scientist who would create things "that would make people unhappy", Rose went to Peter's office to find out why he could have been murdered, discovering Peter's work on DNA resequencing. Igrix' first major step was to destroy the Moon in 1966, preventing any staging post from which to break out into space. With the help of Peter's papers, the Doctor created a virus containing genetic instructions from Rose in the form of perfume, which Rose threw at the Lend-a-Hand girls, which were initially made up of female humans, but later included biotechnology grown from Kustollon genestuff, making them humans with human instructions. The Doctor and Rose climbed to the top of the Post Office Tower to stop Igrix using his spaceship to fire at the Moon. The Doctor did this by spraying the human virus at his biotech ship. The ship refused to take orders from Igrix, and flew into space to explore and spend some "quality time" with Igrix. Setting history back on course, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to destroy the housing development, and make them start over and build Rose's future home. (COMIC: The Love Invasion) The Doctor took Rose to see the Mona Lisa at the grand opening of the Oriel, a transdimensional art galleryin the 37th century, only for the Doctor to find that all the humanoids in the gallery, including Rose, had been enslaved by an artist called Cazkelf. Cazkelf used the psychic energy of the visitors to send a distress signalto his people so he could return home, but the Doctor freed Rose and set up a feedback loop, returning the stolen psychic energy back to its owners. The signal was still successfully sent, but Cazkelf's people did not arrive at the Oriel. The Doctor took Cazkelf to his homeworld, which had been devastated by a disaster. Afterwards, Cazkelf returned to Earth. Expecting to face consequences, the materialisation of the TARDIS before the visitors made them believe this was all part of a performance art piece. The Doctor advised Cazkelf to "delight and amaze" them. (COMIC: Art Attack) The Doctor took Rose on a cruise on 22nd century Mars, where the two were stowaways on the cruise ship holding a private wedding party of 143-year-old plutocrat Alvar Chambers. When Alvar ordered the Doctor to be thrown into the Martian sea, the Doctor's body was taken over by a body-stealing entity that ate people by feeding on their worst fears, putting them into a state where their identities would dissolve within it while they were dreaming. The entity tormented Rose with a nightmare of what felt like her entire lifespan where the Doctor came back too late in Rose's life for her to be a companion and stole her daughter in this dream world, Susannah to travel with him as his own companion. Rose saw through this illusion and found the real Doctor trapped within the entity, tasking her with freeing its surviving victims while the Doctor dealt with the actual creature, although Alvar and his new wife Susannah didn't make it. As the creature required a stable image refracted in the air to sustain itself, the Doctor used the artificial air inside the cruise ship's air bubble to create a "tornado". The Doctor believed that it was still out there, waiting to happen again, but hoped this meant the humans would start treating Mars with respect now. (COMIC: The Cruel Sea) The Doctor and Rose travelled to a Vandosian ship, saving Phil Tyson from execution by the Vandos Tribunal. While escaping, Phil saved the Doctor and Rose from the Bailiffs and made it to the TARDIS. The Tribunal threatened to destroy Great Britain if Phil wasn't handed over to them. They fired, but thanks to the Doctor's earlier efforts, the ship backfired on itself. Returning Phil home, the Doctor explained that Shogalath was, in fact, the leader of a peaceful revolt against the Imperium and a "hero". Phil departed their company with a new lease on life, seeking to make a good future for himself. (COMIC: Mr Nobody) Tracking a distress signal, the Doctor went to the Vault in Utah in 2012. While the Doctor, unknown to Rose, was being interrogated for his alien knowledge, Rose was shown pieces of alien technology one of its workers, Adam Mitchell, had found. Adam mentioned to Rose that he always wanted to see the stars. They discovered the creature in Henry van Statten's Cage, which van Statten called a "Metaltron", being tortured. Rose rushed to its attention, not knowing that it was a Dalek, a creature whose only needs were to kill every living creature. Feeling pity for the Dalek, who said it was dying, she touched its casing. By extrapolating Rose's DNA, which contained radiation from the Time Vortex, the Dalek regenerated itself and escaped the cage. With no orders, it chose to destroy everyone inside. The Doctor was released in an attempt to fight off the Dalek. As Rose and Adam tried running from the Dalek, the Doctor was forced to close the bulkhead door with Rose trapped on one side to keep the Dalek from slaughtering all of humanity. The Dalek was unable to kill Rose, but the Doctor let it through, not wanting to risk losing her. The Doctor prepared to kill his oldest enemy, which he claimed destroyed his home and people, once and for all, but Rose stood in his way. To the Doctor's shock, the Dalek's personality changed after absorbing Rose's DNA. Considering its new feelings "sickness", it committed suicide. According to the Doctor, this was the end of the Time War. Rose offered to invite Adam, who was out of a job as the Vault was being filled with cement, and didn't have anyone else, into the TARDIS. The Doctor left the TARDIS doors unlocked for Adam to wander inside as it dematerialised. (TV: Dalek) Some time following this encounter, Rose told Jackie about the Daleks; when Jackie saw one herself the following year, she said that Rose was "terrified" of them. (TV: Doomsday) The Doctor initially attempted to return Adam home but found the TARDIS knocked slightly off course by a temporal tsunami as they arrived in Birmingham 2012. Rose would soon find herself temporally displaced to 1922, forcing the Doctor, who was himself sent to 1894, to wait 28 years to catch up with her. When Adam proved his worth by assisting in defeating the Bygone Horde which caused the anomalies, the Doctor accepted him as a companion alongside Rose and set a course for the far future. (AUDIO: The Other Side) On Adam's first trip, the Doctor took his two companions to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire to see the human race at its zenith. Pretending to be management on the news broadcaster, Satellite Five, the Doctor and his companions found the Empire had been manipulated; its development stunted, and the technology being decades behind what it should have been. Adam, who was under severe culture shock, was left on his own to "acclimatise". After hacking into the computer system, the Doctor and Rose found that the unusual levels heat on the Satellite was because of cooling systems being vented to Floor 500. The Editor, discovering their interference, gave the Doctor and Rose the key to reach him on Floor 500 and imprisoning them. He revealed the Mighty Jagrafess was manipulating the information distributed by Satellite Five to control humanity, even having them develop backwards technology to assist in this matter. The Jagrafess and the Editor tried stealing the TARDIS key from Adam, which Rose had lent it to, but thanks to one of the workers who learned the truth, the safety was breached, freeing the Doctor, Rose and Adam and rerouteing the heat to Floor 500 to destroy the Jagrafess. The Doctor believed that this would have accelerated the human race's development, "all back to normal". Upon finding out Adam was trying to learn about the future of the 21st century's technology for his own gain, the Doctor "evicted" him from his TARDIS travels and took him home. (TV: The Long Game) Taking Rose home once again, the Doctor saved the Powell Estate from Zargath and his invasion force by making it rain with the sonic screwdriver. Rose realised that Zargath's militia was allergic to water. (COMIC: Death to the Doctor!) At Rose's request, the Doctor took her to her mother and her father, Pete Tyler's, wedding. After this, he took her to the church where Stuart Hoskins and Sarah Clark were to be wed in 1987, not far from where Pete died. Rose crossed the path of her past self, who was unable to go to Pete as he died, and saved Pete from a hit-and-run death. Rose's actions caused the TARDIS to be thrown off into the time vortex. Enraged by her actions, the Doctor suspected that she had only agreed to travel with him to save Pete and considered abandoning her in the past, though Rose insisted she hadn't planned it but saw an opportunity to save Pete. The Doctor was so angry that he demanded the TARDIS key from her and walked away, threatening to abandon her. Rose, pretending to be a wedding guest and not revealing her true identity, was invited over to her father's flat, and realised he wasn't the successful inventor she thought he was (but could have been given time). She then accompanied him to Stuart and Sarah's wedding. The Doctor, telling Rose and the wedding guests to rush inside the church, tried devising a way of stopping the creatures from outside time that were attacking the Earth to seal off the paradox Rose had created. The Doctor and Rose reconciled; the Doctor admitting he wouldn't have really left. He started working on a way to repair the damage to the universe while leaving Pete alive for Rose. He used his TARDIS key, which was still linked to the TARDIS' interior, to bring the TARDIS back. However, after Pete accidentally made Rose hold her infant self, the Doctor sacrificed himself to the creature brought by the paradox and the creature was zapped by the key, interrupting the TARDIS' return. Pete, who realised that his survival of the hit-and-run was what caused the creatures' attack, said his goodbyes to his wife and daughter and ran in front of the car (which was stuck in a time loop, awaiting him). The Doctor and everyone else was brought back, and thanks to these events, the new timeline had Rose be there for her father when he passed. (TV: Father's Day) The TARDIS was forced down to London because of the presence of two Shadeys from another dimension, whom had brought Robert Greene, a rival playwright of William Shakespeare's, four hundred years into the future. After realising that Shakespeare was remembered in the future while Greene was not, Greene used the powers granted to him by the Shadeys, powered by his "negative energy", to spread rot across London. When the Shadeys discovered the Doctor's presence, they decided to toy with the Doctor by meddling with time and have Greene kill Shakespeare in 1592. Going back in time to protect the famous playwright and actor, Rose tried distracting Shakespeare away from his performance on stage while the Doctor took his place, but Greene discovered them, and Rose and Shakespeare ran back to the Doctor's performance in Richard III to warn him they were right behind them. In return for relinquishing the power of the Shadeys and saving the world, the Doctor and Rose promised to remember Greene, and Green banished the Shadeys, returning to his deathbed where he was dying of plague. The Doctor lamented that the fate of being forgotten seemed to be unavoidable for anybody, but Rose gave him the reassurance no one would ever forget him. (COMIC: A Groatsworth of Wit) The Doctor tracked a "mauve and dangerous" object to 1941 London. After landing, Rose found a mysterious boy in a gas maskasking for his mother. She climbed a rope to reach him, but it was the rope of a barrage balloon which had come loose. The ex-Time Agent Jack Harkness rescued Rose from falling, bringing her aboard his warship and, thinking she and the Doctor were Time Agents offered to sell them the object they were chasing, which he called "the last Chula warship in existence". Jack and Rose followed the Doctor to Albion Hospital, not far from the crash site at Limehouse Green station, where living dead creatures, with gas masks fused to their face, and identical symptoms, including a scar on the hand in the same place as the child that Rose had seen, were being kept. Jack, upon realising the Doctor and Rose weren't Time Agents but freelancers like himself, revealed he was conning them; revealed the object was a Chula ambulance, which Jack himself had used to attract one of the agency as part of a con to sell half of the object right before a German bomb hit it, instead bringing the attention of the Doctor and Rose. Jack believed the object was empty space junk, (TV: The Empty Child) but in fact, the ambulance contained nanogenes. The nanogenes had not seen a human before; they took the gas mask to be the child's face and fused it to him, spreading to other people who touched him, also transforming them into undead creatures with no life signs. Jack teleported the Doctor and Rose to his warship, and they went to the bombsite near the hospital, where they realised the truth. The ambulance started its emergency protocols, calling the creatures, who had been armed as "Chula warriors", and were ready to "tear the world apart" to find the boy's mother. Every patient and soldier at the bomb-site converged on the Doctor, Rose and Jack. The Doctor fixed the nanogenes' mistakes by comparing the DNA of the child and Nancy, who was his mother, restoring the infected zombies to normal. Jack stopped the bomb from hitting the bomb-site by placing it in stasis inside his warship and when everyone got to safety, the Doctor destroyed the ambulance, making sure that history said that a bomb hit that location. The Doctor rescued Jack from his Chula warship just before it exploded, taking him aboard the TARDIS as his latest companion. (TV: The Doctor Dances) During an adventure with the Doctor and Jack, Rose accidentally married a pre-historical human called Tillun, and she became a widow when Tillun lived out his human life in his own time period. (PROSE: Only Human) The Doctor took Rose and Jack to where the planet Excroth should have been, but found it was gone. The TARDIS was taken aboard a Lect spaceship, but the Doctor and Jack escaped after it was attacked by Unon. Rose was blasted into the Time Vortex, but was protected from the time winds by the tachyon inhibitor she found. She was pulled into the time scoops of Glom's ship, and subsequently spent four days working on Glom's stall at the Fluren Temporal Bazaar. The Doctor called the attention of the Unon, but attracted the Lect who attacked one another, and which subsequently led to the emergency protocol being triggered, dissipating the time bubble protecting Fluren's World. Rose was taken by the Lect to serve them, and discovered they were Excrothians from Excroth, and the Unon had destroyed their home planet with an entropy engine. Rose tricked the Doctor into revealing the co-ordinates of the Perpetual City, and had him taken aboard the Lect command ship to get him out of there. With the Lect seeking revenge, the Doctor took Grand Prelon Marleth to destroy the entropy engine, telling a disagreeing Rose that it was Marleth's choice to do so. When the Doctor took as many Unon as they could, telling them that the universe had to look after itself and not be controlled by the Unon, Rose told them it was a fresh start. (COMIC: Weapons of Past Destruction) The Doctor, Rose and Jack visited the Eye of Orion, where they encountered the famous geohacker Taggani. (COMIC: Hacked) When the TARDIS became powerless to travel through time, the Doctor went to 2006 Cardiff so that the TARDIS could refuel via a scar in the rift that was closed by Gwyneth. Whilst in Cardiff, the Doctor and his two companions, joined by Mickey, captured Blon, the sole Slitheen survivor of the attack on Downing Street and had become Lord Mayor. Though Blon tried fleeing, the Doctor reversed her teleportation device several times until she gave up and took her prisoner aboard the TARDIS until he could return her to Raxacoricofallapatorius to face execution after her family had already been sentenced to death in their absence. The Doctor confiscated her extrapolator to use as a "power-booster". Meanwhile, Mickey offered Rose a hotel room. He later claimed to be seeing Trisha Delaney; Rose felt he was lying about the woman he was supposedly with, while Mickey claimed to keep running for Rose every time she contacted him. While trying to reconcile, Rose ran for the TARDIS when earthquakes started hitting Cardiff; Blon tried to tear the TARDIS and the Earth apart by making the extrapolator lock onto an alien power source that was refuelling on the rift, using the extrapolator as an interstellar surfboard to escape the Earth. After Blon looked into the heart of the TARDIS and was regressed back into an egg, Rose left Mickey behind to start a new relationship with someone else. She no longer felt attracted to him and believed he deserved someone better; Rose only saw Mickey as a close friend because of her time with the Doctor. Realising Blon had a "second chance" in life, the Doctor decided to drop her off in the hatchery on her homeworld. (TV: Boom Town) Bad Wolf Beginnings After an adventure in 1336 Japan, the Doctor, Rose and Jack escaped into the TARDIS when a transmatbeam broke into the TARDIS. Rose was brought to the Game Station, the new name of Satellite Five, in 200,100 and played a version of The Weakest Link where the contestants were supposedly disintegrated by the Anne Droid. Even though she answered very few questions correctly, Rose was kept in the game because of Rodrick tactically voting so that he could win the cash prize. Rose discovered that the corporation running the games on the Game Station was called the Bad Wolf Corporation, a set of wordswhich had been following the Doctor and Rose in their travels. After the final round, Rodrick won and Rose was blasted. Instead of dying, however, the Anne Droid transmatted Rose on board the Dalek flagship. The Doctor discovered the Daleks hiding at the edge of the solar system and promised to rescue Rose and destroy the Daleks despite having no plan. (TV: Bad Wolf) The Doctor breached the Dalek flagship and rescued Rose. When the Daleks began their invasion of Earth, the Doctor, believing he might die soon, sent Rose out of harm's way to her home place and time. Seeing the words Bad Wolf as graffiti around her housing complex served as a message to Rose; she herself was crucial to the event and must return to the Doctor. With Mickey's help, Rose broke into the TARDIS and looked into its heart which enabled her to transcend into the Bad Wolf. As this goddess-like figure, she vaporised the Dalek fleet and brought Captain Jack back to life (unknowingly making him immortal along with Rose herself), after paradoxically spreading the words "Bad Wolf" through space and time to create the message. However, in becoming the Bad Wolf, Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself, which would destroy her body, cell by cell. The Doctor took those energies into himself by kissing her, sacrificing his ninth incarnation and regenerating before Rose's eyes into a new form. (TV: The Parting of the Ways) Travels with the Tenth Doctor Originally, the Doctor had planned to take Rose to the planet Barcelona; however, Rose was confused at what had just happened, thinking that the man in front of her had somehow teleported aboard and taken the Doctor, not being familiar with regeneration. The Doctor confirmed his identity by recalling their first adventure together and the first word that he said to her: "Run." He also told her, much to her disappointment, he couldn't reverse the process; the Doctor she knew was gone. Instead, the newly regenerated Doctor steered the TARDIS back to the Powell Estate on Christmas Eve 2006, crash-landing in the process after impulsively going too fast, before collapsing from post-regenerative trauma. Rose was distressed that the Doctor had changed in appearance and personality, and had apparently left Rose, Mickey and Jackie to face the Sycorax invasion alone. When the TARDIS was taken aboard the Sycorax spaceship, Rose attempted to negotiate with them, but the Sycorax leader just laughed. The Doctor later revived and defeated the Sycorax; Rose also later witnessed the Doctor causing the downfall of Prime Minister Harriet Jones for shooting down the Sycorax while they were fleeing. He celebrated Christmas with Rose's family. (TV: Children in Need Special, The Christmas Invasion) The Doctor took Rose to New New York on New Earth in the year 5,000,000,023, where she was unwillingly showered in disinfectant while taking a lift up through the hospital. Lady Cassandra took control of the lift and used a psychograft to implant her consciousness onto Rose's own, gaining full control over her body with the intent of stealing it to live on for centuries, but eventually went into the dying body of Chip once she helped the Doctor cure the infected new humans. (TV: New Earth) The Doctor and Rose, dressed for 1979 Sheffield, landed in 1879 Scotland. The Doctor became a protectorate for Queen Victoria, who was targeted by the Brethren. They stayed at Torchwood House, where the Brethren wanted to place the bite of the Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform into Queen Victoria to put the wolf on the British throne. Rose and several of the house's staff were taken to be fed to this werewolf, but Rose co-ordinated their escape (and scolded the Doctor when he finally arrived to help for taking so long). After the Doctor used the Koh-i-Noor and the house's light chamber to destroy the wolf with moonlight, the Doctor and Rose were knighted (with Rose dubbed Dame Rose of the Powell Estate), but immediately banished as a threat to the British Empire. On the way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose discussed the possibility of Victoria having become infected, joking that the Royal Family were all werewolves. (TV: Tooth and Claw) This incident prompted Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute to address future alien threats — including the Doctor. (TV: Tooth and Claw, Army of Ghosts) The Doctor attempted to take Rose to the Galápagos Islands, but the TARDIS landed in Twycross instead. The Doctor suddenly noticed a large gathering of monkeys, and used a bunch of bananas to lead them into the TARDIS. Travelling just outside the monkey enclosure at the Twycross Zoo, the Doctor discovered that a group of five humans had been trapped inside. After freeing them and learning that they had been trapped by the "Zoo mascot" in "the lizard suit," he took Rose to the Reptile House. There, they discovered that the reptile zookeeper was, in fact, a Silurian named Wanda who had trapped the humans in the enclosure because she believed that they were monkeys. After teaching Wanda about many of the differences between monkeys and humans, the Doctor and Rose again departed for the Galápagos Islands. (COMIC: Untitled) In 2007, Mickey brought the Doctor and Rose to Deffry Vale High School, which had had suspiciously high exam results and UFO sightings. Rose went undercover as a dinner lady. She had been eating the school's chips that were coated in an intelligence-increasing oil. She discovered one of the dinner ladies had been burned by the oil. While investigating the school, Rose met a previous companion of the Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, an awkward situation Mickey described as "the missus and the ex". Both women felt jealousy and tension, which they subsequently resolved. Rose became worried the Doctor would one day abandon her, but the Doctor promised her — "Not to you". The Doctor repaired K9 Mark III, who identified the oil as Krillitane oil and the school's new staff as Krillitanes. The Krillitanes were using the children's minds to construct the Skasis Paradigm, a computation that could rebuild the fabric of the universe. The Doctor recognised the Krillitanes from a previous adventure, where they resembled people with long necks. K9 destroyed the Krillitanes by blowing up the lethal oil barrels. Mickey joined the TARDIS, to Rose's disapproval. Before Sarah and Rose parted ways, the former told the latter to stay with the Doctor despite being unsure what to do as she claimed that "some things are worth getting your heart broken for." (TV: School Reunion) On the SS Madame de Pompadour in the 51st century, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey travelled into a time window to 1744 France. Rose discovered the ship's repair droids had been using the ship's crew as components to repair the ship. Their final "part" was the brain of Reinette Poisson, who wasn't yet "complete". When the droids found the Reinette at the correct part of her life, Rose travelled through a time window into 1753 to warn her of an oncoming attack sometime after her 37th birthday in 1758, explaining to Reinette that this wasn't how history was supposed to happen. The Doctor later saved Reinette, though destroyed the link between France and the ship in the process; luckily, after keeping Rose and Mickey waiting for 5-and-a-half hours, the Doctor was able to get back using the fireplace, which had been removed from its original location, therefore being disconnected when the link was destroyed. Rose showed signs of jealousy when the Doctor was attracted to Reinette. (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace) The Doctor exploited this jealousy to save her life when her mind was invaded by a creature called the Iagnon. (COMIC: The Green-Eyed Monster) Whilst travelling through time, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey fell through a crack in time, ending up on a parallel Earth more technologically advanced; the TARDIS died as it had no power from their universe to get back. However, the Doctor managed to power a surviving piece of the TARDIS, although it meant giving up ten years of his life. The Doctor considered this kind of world "like a gingerbread house" and "full of temptation", but the piece of the TARDIS required a twenty-four-hour recharging cycle before the TARDIS could restore itself. When Rose found her father Pete Tyler was alive in this world, and a successful businessman, the Doctor cautioned her against making contact, as he wasn't actually her father. While Mickey searched for the parallel version of his grandmother, the Doctor eventually gave in to Rose's request to attend the birthday party of her parallel mother to meet her "father" again. Rose learnt that her parallel parents had recently separated; she also learnt that her parallel counterpart was a dog named Rose, which the Doctor couldn't help but laugh at. She tried asking her mother to give Pete another shot, but Jackie called her out for overstepping her boundaries. Cybermen, which had been newly created on this world, "crashed the party" of Jackie's and demanded that humans inside either be upgraded or deleted. The Doctor and Rose escaped, with Pete tagging along, but were then trapped on the lawn when Cybermen surrounded them and the Preachers (with Mickey). (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) After escaping the Cybermen with the help of the Preachers, Rose and Pete infiltrated the front entrance of Cybus Industries to find Jackie and stop the Cybermen. They found Jackie had survived the attack on her party but was one of the first to have been upgraded into a Cyberman. Upon being discovered, instead of being converted, Pete, who had worked with Cybus, was taken with Rose to the creator of these new Cybermen, John Lumic, now a Cyber-Controller. The Doctor, confronting Lumic, bought time by trading philosophical ideas with him while subtly telling Mickey to hack the Lumic family database to find the cancellation code to the Cybermen's emotional inhibitors. Mickey texted Rose the code, and the Doctor connected the phone with the code to deactivate the Cybermen's inhibitors. The Cybermen began exploding, along with Cybus Industries. When it came time to leave, Mickey chose to stay behind to fight Cybermen worldwide, as he didn't fit in with the Doctor and Rose's close relationship, even though the Doctor had to seal the crack between universes, separating Mickey from them and his universe forever. The Doctor and Rose honoured Mickey's wishes and returned to their universe, where they visited Jackie at the Powell Estate. (TV: The Age of Steel) Taking a break on Askenflatt Minor, the Doctor, and Rose were teleported aboard Hasval the Destroyer's spaceship. Rose was locked in a cell, and threw a banana peel at Hasval, making him slip over. One of Hasval's cannon's blasted a hole in the bars of Rose's cell, freeing her, and Rose pointed the hologram projector at the Doctor, unwittingly creating hundreds of duplicated projections of the Doctor. The Doctor, along with his duplicates, warned Hasval to leave this sector of space and renounce war. When Hasval agreed, the Doctor and Rose then returned to Askenflatt Minor. (PROSE: The Hero Factor) The Doctor and Rose travelled to Bath in 1840 to pick up the first Penny Black stamp. They discovered the inkers at the printing presses had been hypnotised by a Hobothy, who intended to use the ink in the stamps to channel its hypnotic powers. Rose pushed the Hobothy into a printing press, and the Hobothy was crushed by the press operator Thomas Scott. The Doctor explained that without the Hobothy, the ink was now harmless. The Doctor then sent a letter Rose wrote about this adventure to Rose's mother with a squashed Hobothy stamp on the envelope. (PROSE: Stamp of Approval) Rose discovered a Slitheen scout in a funfair who, after trying out the rides, planned to make a twisted version of the fair where humans would be hunted. The Slitheen chased Rose down a water slide, where at the bottom, the Doctor had filled the water in the pool with vinegar from a chip van, causing the Slitheen to explode. (PROSE: No Fun at the Fair) The Doctor took Rose to Muswell Hill on the eve of Queen Elizabeth II's coronation in 1953. When people had been mysteriously taken from their homes, the Doctor and Rose did the "domestic approach", and went on house calls. The Doctor found Grandma Connolly's face had been completely removed. Tracking the origin of the Connollys' television set to Magpie Electricals to confront the owner, Mr Magpie, Rose had her face and essence consumed by the Wire as part of her plan to use the coronation to become manifest. Before it could do this, the Doctor transferred the Wire into a video cassette, which he planned to record over, rescuing everyone, including Rose and Grandma Connolly. (TV: The Idiot's Lantern) Jackie called her when the Zaross invaded Norwich. She thought that the Zaross looked weird and that the drones were important for something. Upon entering the mothership, she scrambled and released the force field in which the captured humans were trapped. She was later captured by the Zaross and used as a bargaining chip. Rose tried to raise Jess Ellmore's self-esteem and stopped her mother Marge Ellmore from bullying her. (AUDIO: Infamy of the Zaross) The Doctor decided to take Rose to Slough to visit a telescope. She roped the Doctor into a fencing match with Chevalier D'Eon. After travelling to Christopher Dalliard's house, she spent her time trying to find the aliens that the Doctor had located. She was then enchanted by Joxer and Hempel to be sold as a slave. She managed to escape the ship and rescued Darcy and the rest of the slaves. (AUDIO: The Sword of the Chevalier) Rose had asked the Doctor to take her skiing. After arriving on Coldstar, she worked out that something had broken out of the ice, not into it. She tried to reassure Callum Volta and Lorna when the Ice Warriors arrived. She recognised the Doctor's plan as escape plan 29. She worked out that she could use the bin were Lornawas planning to take the waste of ship. Using the pirate wreckers, she piloted it to Callum Volta's ship. She explained to Brona Volta how her son died. After Hasskor died, he set his suit to self-destruct and clamped on to her. The Doctor managed to unclamp her and throw the bomb out of the TARDIS. (AUDIO: Cold Vengeance) The Doctor and Rose landed inside Sanctuary Base 6 on Krop Tor, a planet that was in perpetual orbit around the black hole K37 Gem 5; following an earthquake, the TARDIS fell below the planet's surface, devastating the Doctor and seemingly ending his travels. The humans of Sanctuary Base 6 had come to Krop Tor to discover the source of power emanating from the planet's core which allowed the planet to orbit the black hole. They refused to divert their drill to collect the TARDIS. Rose stayed on the surface as the Doctor descended to the core, and the Ood, the base's servants, began attacking after the Beast possessed them. (TV: The Impossible Planet) When the Doctor and Ida Scott were trapped below and lost contact, Rose encouraged the crew to think of a means of escape and disabling the Ood. Danny Bartock came up with the idea of emitting a "flare" that would disrupt the telepathic field. They traversed the maintenance tunnels to find the central computer to emit the flare; Mr Jefferson sacrificing his life to get Rose, Danny and Toby Zed to safety. When Rose re-established contact with Ida, she told her the Doctor fell into the pit. Rose wished to stay behind even if he did die, but Zach forcibly put her aboard the Sanctuary Base 6 rocket. The Doctor, who had actually survived the fall, broke the gravity funnel keeping the planet in place, pulling the body of the Beast into the black hole. As the rocket wasn't out of the funnel, it was pulled towards the black hole. Discovering the Beast was possessing Toby, Rose shot the rocket's window with Zach's bolt gunand ejected Toby into space. The Doctor, having found the TARDIS, towed the rocket to safety and saved Ida before she ran out of oxygen. (TV: The Satan Pit) Rose and the Doctor later encountered the Vashta Nerada at the lake Windermere. (COMIC: Untitled) When Elton Pope used Jackie in his efforts to make contact with him, the Doctor tracked him down on Rose's behalf so Rose could tell him off for upsetting Jackie. Following the defeat of the Abzorbaloff, however, Rose quickly felt sorry for Elton after losing Ursula Blake, seeing how much she meant to him, and witnessed the Doctor partially restore her. (TV: Love & Monsters) The Doctor and Rose went to 2012 to see the Olympics. They met a girl named Chloe Webber who had been possessed by a lone Isolus. Chloe trapped other children from her street in drawings to make the Isolus feel less lonely. Despite trying to help the Isolus, the Doctor was trapped in a drawing, along with the TARDIS. Inside the drawing, the Doctor was able to draw a depiction of the Olympic torch and pointed at it to aid Rose. Realising that the Isolus pod was drawn to heat, Rose dug up the freshly-tarmacked road on Dame Kelly Holmes Close to unearth it. Once Rose tossed the pod into the Olympic flame to recharge it with warmth and love, the Doctor was freed from the drawing. He then took the place of the winded runner, lighting the Olympic flame himself. Reuniting with Rose, the Doctor warned her that he felt a "storm" coming when she said that no-one would ever separate them. (TV: Fear Her) On a routine visit to the Powell Estate, the Doctor and Rose found the entire planet was being visited by beings believed to be ghosts; at first, Rose thought her mother had lost it as she mentioned granddad Prentice was coming to visit, only to see a ghost, Jackie claiming that it was him. The Doctor tracked the signal to Torchwood Tower in Canary Wharf and was taken prisoner by Yvonne Hartman, leader of the Torchwood Institute who had spent over a hundred years trying to track him down ever since his adventure with Queen Victoria in 1879. The ghosts were a side effect of the "ghost shifts", a means of Torchwood obtaining power for the British Empire after a tear in reality caused by void ship. Rose sneaked into the room where the void ship was undercover, but was quickly uncovered. Two computer technicians, secretly under the control of Cybermen, restarted the ghost shift. The ghosts, who were actually Cybermen, came from the parallel world where the Doctor and Rose had left Mickey. Rose discovered Mickey undercover as a Torchwood employee in the room the void ship was, believing the void ship to be Cyberman technology. As the Cyberman invasion of Earth began, the void ship opened, revealing the Cult of Skaro, a group of Dalekswith a Genesis Ark. (TV: Army of Ghosts) Rose used her knowledge of the Dalek Emperor and the Time War to stop the Daleks from killing her and Mickey, though they were held prisoner. The Daleks gained knowledge of the Cybermen and waged war against them. With the help of a short alliance with the Cybermen and the Preachers, the Doctor, along with the Pete from Pete's World, rescued Rose and Mickey from their imprisonment by the Daleks. In the confusion, Mickey accidentally opened the Genesis Ark and released millions of Daleks (though the Doctor claimed he did them a favour as opening it by force would've blown up the Sun). Torchwood perished in the battle. The group then saved Jackie from being upgraded by the Cybermen. To save both dimensions from annihilation and defeat his two deadliest enemies, the Doctor opened the Void. This would suck anything covered in "Void stuff" into it and seal off the two universes for good. Realising that Rose was also covered in Void energy, the Doctor sent an unwilling Rose, along with Mickey, Pete and Jackie, back to the parallel Earth, where they would be safe. Rose refused to leave the Doctor. Knowing she would never see her family again, she returned; though the Doctor protested, Rose simply told him that she had make her choice "a long time ago", refusing to leave him. Together, they opened the Void and the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked in. The plan initially went smoothly until Rose's lever malfunctioned, threatening to halt the operation. Rose secured the lever, but couldn't hold on and was almost sucked into the Void. Doomsday She was rescued by an agent of the Light Side of The Balance. Rose was taken aback by her rescuer and renunited with the Doctor, as they both realized this was only the beginning. Rose was even more surprised upon learning that her parallel father along with her mother and Mickey were back on Earth thanks to agents of Twilight. Butterfly Effect New Adventures with the Doctor Wanting to relax from all that had happened during the Battle of Canary Wharf, the Doctor and Rose end up on Planet Pollux where they would end up meeting Prince Bandor Veritas, his sister Princess Romelle Veritas and her lover and former Voltron Force pilot Sven Holgersson. She would have been executed if the Doctor had not explain who he was. Just as they were settling in, the Drule Empire arrive along with a new being known as a Butchartian named Venus. After the Doctor was apparently under Venus's mind control power, Rose is in dismay and helped Romelle get the distress call to the Voltron Force of Planet Arus. (Enter: the Phoenix) (Homecoming) Meeting the Spider-Friends (Into the Woods) Later Adventures and Romantic Feelings for the Doctor (Darkairai) (Home and Away) (Bring on the Night) Alliance with the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Voltron Force (Collision Course) The War with Thanos (The Road to Annihilation) (Avengers Annihilation)